


Christmas Miracles, Motorcycles, Necklaces and Kisses

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex in love with Kelly, Background BraiNia, Background Supercorp, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Emergency - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Jewelry, Kelly and Kara friendship, Kelly helps kids, Lena throws party, Motorcycles, change of plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Kelly and Alex are all set to exchange Christmas gifts before the Christmas party that's scheduled the next day. An urgent call from an old friend derails Kelly's plans for Alex gift though.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Christmas Miracles, Motorcycles, Necklaces and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: It's very much in the vein of that Christmas shoes type story. Definitely includes Background Supercorp and Brainia, but a very sweet Dansen story at the center of the fanfic. It's very much in character for Kelly too.

Kelly fidgeted back and forth as she stood on the elevator leading up to her and Alex' apartment. Part of it was the cold and part of it was the swirl of emotions from what she'd just done. The positive elation from helping all those kids was weighing against the knowledge that she had not gotten her girlfriend a single gift for Christmas now. That was probably what she got for putting all her eggs in one basket. It wasn't even that she would have made the choice to not do what she had done. It just felt like she was the worst girlfriend ever. She knew she wasn't, but still…

Stepping through the door to the apartment a few moments later, she found herself entering the Den. It was lit by candle light and smelled of a soft delicate mixture of Honey and strawberry from the scented candles. On the kitchen table was a small candle and a wine bottle. Two glasses of wine had already been poured. Warm, steaming duck and fresh cooked green beans with a small helping of potatoes doused in garlic spices sat on the plate. A box sat on the table, already wrapped in a deep dark red wrapping paper. It was clear Alex really was going all out. 

They had planned to exchange gifts with each other tonight before the party with Kara, Lena, Nia, Brainy and Jon and the rest of the family and friends who were set to come by tomorrow. It was a personal thing; Supposed to be just the two of them. Kelly had absolutely loved the idea when Alex had suggested that. Her girlfriend was really quite the romantic at heart.

"Hey." Alex emerged from the bedroom wearing just that short satin black robe Kelly had bought for her over the matching underwear set that had come with the robe. She grinned as Kelly's eyes looked her over with a mix of surprise and interest. "Hope you're hungry."

Well now Kelly's brain was momentarily distracted as she sat down her purse on the floor and Alex moved towards her. "Very hungry." She whispered 

"Good." Alex told her. " I made all your favorites...and  _ desert _ too." She put an emphasis on "desert" that made Kelly's mind race as Alex pulled her into a soft kiss that became much more intense and warmed her body quite nicely before Alex finally pulled back and looked her over. "Follow me." Alex guided her to the table and sat her down in the chair before sitting down right across from her. 

"This is incredible," Kelly commented as she took in the entire presentation of food gifts and desert Alex had planned.

"Only the best for my Kelly. I cooked it all just the way you liked." She coaxed Kelly to try a bite before Alex herself started eating.

They sat on companionable silence as they ate and stared at each for a few moments. 

"I've been searching for the perfect gift for you for months," Alex explained.

"Alex-" Kelly felt the embarrassment from her lack of gift despite the 100% valid reason and those kids needing the emergency money she had saved the day with.

"Kelly, listen-" Alex carefully slid the box across the table to Kelly. "I love absolutely everything about you. You are my person. I was so nervous about blowing it this year. I guess-"

Alex was so sweet and so caring that Kelly felt this sudden urge to explain the lack of Christmas gift. "Alex, I have to tell you something. 

**. . . .**

**(12 hours earlier)**

_ Kelly smiled with excitement as she sat in the chair at the motorcycle dealership. Kara sat next to her quietly scrolling through her phone returning messages and texting emoji after emoji at Lena from what Kelly could tell.  _

_ "Thanks for coming with me Kara." Kelly looked over towards her future sister in law, smiling gratefully.  _

_ "No problem. Alex is gonna be over the moon. This is an amazing gift to get her." _

_ "I've been planning it for a while and saving up. The bonus from LCorp after I landed that new Clineheart deal was what pushed me over the top." _

_ "Alex is so lucky to have you. I think you're spoiling her," Kara joked lightly as they waited. _

_ Kelly looked around the showroom floor at the motorcycles on display. "To be honest I had considered a new car for Alex but -" _

_ "A Motorcycle is definitely more her speed."  _

_ RING RING _

_ Kara's phone buzzed twice. "Oh it's Lena. I gotta-" Kara gestured vaguely. " I'll be right back." She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Kelly could just barely hear her whispering, " oh...what are you wearing," quietly as Kara walked away. She definitely did not need to hear more of that conversation.  _

**_. . . ._ **

_ Kelly had been sitting and reviewing the catalog for 10 minutes. The Harley Davidson 2020 Glide motorcycle in stark Black and silver was going to be perfect for Alex. _

_ "Miss Olsen?" Stephanie, the sales woman she had been talking with for the past few days approached her. "We're going to be ready for you to view the bike here soon. It's absolutely perfect and hot off the line. It's one of the newest models. " _

_ Kelly nodded. "Thank you." _

_ RING! RING! RING! _

_ The blarring ring of Kelly's cellphone interrupted the exchange. Kelly looked down expecting to see either Alex or Lena or perhaps James calling this close to the holiday. His flight was due in just 4 hours to come in so he and his girlfriend could join them tomorrow for Christmas. She was surprised to see it was Juana's number and picture flashing on the screen. _

_ Juana ran the, 'Centro juvenil de Segunda Oportunidad para adolescentes LGBT ' in a small town in Mexico. They had met during Kelly's third year of College when she did that summer internship for humanitarian credits. Kelly had found herself falling headlong in love with the city and the energy and the Youth shelter itself. Her heart had broken to learn how underfunded the center was. She had made it a practice every month to send 100 dollars or more in donation every time she got paid just to do what she could. Over the past 10 years Juana had become a good friend though they didn't talk as often lately. _

_ Stephanie stepped back. "I'll give you a moment Miss Olsen. " She walked off so Kelly could take the call. Kelly answered on the next ring.  _

_ "Jua?" _

_ "Kelly. Hey." The gentle roll of her name over Juana's accent was familiar and nice to hear. It had been a little while since they had a good phone conversation. " I'm- Im sorry to call like this. Is this a bad time?" _

_ "Of course not. I'm just picking out my girlfriend's Christmas gift." _

_ "Oh."  _

_ "What are you up to?" _

_ There was a pause from Juana's end of the line. It worried Kelly. Juana was usually much more bubbly and light and almost gabby when they talked. "It's going-" _

_ "How are the kids?" Kelly decided to slightly shift subjects as she sensed her friends unease. _

_ "They're incredible as usual. The school program had been so good for them. They miss seeing you. It's been awhile" _

_ Kelly caught the use of past tense in Juana's mention of the school program. She recalled her own time spent down there helping Juana and Ramon, the on-site councilor who helped some of the kids who came from unsafe environments. "Had?" _

_ "Oh. There's- Kelly I don't know how to tell you this-" _

_ "Tell me what?" _

_ "The- the funding has been- it got cut pretty severely and well donations have dwindled in the past 6 months. We've had to make some cuts here and there. You know how tight things can get from time to time." Kelly could hear the dejection in Juana's voice. _

_ "Cuts?"  _

_ "We-we uhm- we cut back on the education program to balance funds for the meal program," Juana admitted.  _

_ "Juana-" _

_ "I got your usual Christmas donation in the mail just this morning. " _

_ Kelly had made it a practice over the last few years to try to send 100 dollars every month as long as she could afford to and she had tripled that every December. She absolutely was in love with that place, especially after Juana had let her hide down there to lick her wounds for a few weeks after everything that went down between her and Gwen. That had been a whole other story though. "Oh yeah." It was second nature. She had nearly forgotten that she sent it. _

_ "Thank you."  _

_ "It's really the least I can do." _

_ "It's everything." Juana assured her. _

_ "The kids are everything." _

_ There were a few moments of calm silence and Kelly could definitely hear Juana crying now. _

_ "I hope- I hope you can get to get back down here in the next few weeks to see them before-" _

_ "Jua?" _

_ "Kelly. The Center is closing." _

_ The words were like a bucket of ice cold water, smacking Kelly in the face. "What?" _

_ "I-I wanted you to hear it from me." _

_ Kelly's brain raced and she completely lost focus on where she was. The center was currently home to near 300 kids between the ages of 12-17. They had no one else and nowhere else to go. Chilpancingo where the center was located was facing a poverty rate that saw over half the people living at or below poverty rates. "There's gotta be something-" _

_ "The least on the building is being called. We're-" _

_ "Jua, they can't do that. " _

_ "I- they can. We're a few months late and well-We'd need nearly the equivalent of 18,500 USA dollars just to break even at this point and revamp the school program temporarily. There's simply no way. By the beginning of next month we'll be-" _

_ "Jua, there- Just hang on okay." _

_ Kelly's brain started calculating as quickly as it could. She looked up to see Stephanie the sales woman walking back over towards her. The options hung like a Christmas pingelum in her head. _

_ "I won't hold you too long. Don't be a stranger." Juana politely hung up.  _

_ A moment later Kara was back by her side, having finally finished whatever it was she had been doing in the bathroom. She looked like she was sweating if such a thing was even possible. She also appeared to be blushing, flushing with a mixture of excitement and embarrassment.  _

_ "I'm back." _

_ "What took so long?" Kelly already had a guess but it was amusing to gently tease Kara. _

_ "Oh- Lena needed my uhm- help with something on the phone. " Kara picked up her bag. " She wants me to uhm- meet her to help set up for the Christmas dinner tomorrow. " _

_ Kelly gave a knowing look to that vague explanation. "Of course. I've- I have this covered." She let Kara go before turning back to greet Stephenie as she finally reached her.  _

_ "Are you ready to view the motorcycle selection Miss Olsen?" Stephanie asked politely.  _

_ "Uhm- I- I'm going to need a moment. I just need to discuss something with my friend." Kelly explained, feeling bad for giving the woman the runaround like this. "Is there-? Is there anyway I could come back and-" _

_ "Of course." Stephanie smiled looking at her and stepped back. "We're here to find the perfect thing for every customer. Take all the time you need, Miss Olsen. " _

_ Kelly nodded politely before grabbing her purse and heading out.  _

_ She was still mulling over the decision she was making though her heart just knew it was the right thing to do. Being who she was, she couldn't really do anything else. She pulled out her phone again dailing Juana number again and hoping to catch her ASAP! _

**. . . .**

**(Present)**

"So...uhm… I didn't get your Christmas gift; or at least I didn't get the gift I planned on getting you." Kelly finished Explaining.

Alex had been listening calmly the whole time and now she reached across the table to take Kelly's hand. She looked awe struck. "That's incredible." 

"Alex-"

"So you-" 

"Made a 20,000 dollar donation to this Center in your name? Yeah. I just took a little time making sure the transfer went through as soon as possible.

"Kelly you saved the day for all those kids and - and you let me be a part of it. That's wonderful."

"I don't know why I was worried that you would be disappointed. "

Alex laughed a little. "I could never be disappointed in you. You're the only thing I ever need for Christmas; You and our family and Friends. You're incredible. " Alex chuckled a little. "I'm not gonna lie, having a brand new 2020 Harley Davidson custom colored Glide would have been incredible."

"Noted" Kelly teased back. She felt much more at ease now that Alex had proven to be okay with the shift in holiday plans. "Oh BTW, she pulled out her phone, "Juana sent this on a message a few hours after the transfer went through. "Kelly held out her phone to allow Alex to read the Email. There was a large picture of over 200 teens and adults sitting together. The kids in the front held a giant paper reading ' _ Thank you Alex and Kelly.'  _ and there were numerous smaller pictures attached. The note in the email simply read:

_ Dear Kelly,  _

_ We wanted to Tell your girlfriend Alex and you that All the kids and staff said thank you. Words can not express how impacted your generosity was. The center has been given a new lease and a chance to help the teenagers who find their way to us. With the money you gave, we are going to be able to pay the back pay we owed on leasing the building, and revitalizing the school program for the next few months while strategies are built to help us move forward. Without this timely donation, we would have been forced to close down in the very near future. The Center is home to over 300 LGBT youth from all over Mexico as you well know. Some were runaways, some were kicked out and some were victims of abuse before finding their way to us. It's scary to think what could have happened to their lives without the center. From the bottom of our hearts, please accept our gratitude and heartfelt thanks. You've truly given these kids a Christmas miracle.  _

_ -Segunda Oportunidad  _

Alex finished reading the Email out loud. "Wow."

"It's amazing. " 

Alex' eyes twinkled with love and inspiration as she looked up at Kelly. She sat the phone down, rising from her seat and moving around the table. Alex gestured at the box containing Kelly gift. "Unwrap this love." 

Kelly looked between Alex and the gift and carefully peeled back the wrapping paper until it came off revealing a small tasteful silver box. Kelly lifted the lid slowly to find a tasteful golden chain with a mini heart locket. There was a stylized  _ K  _ and  _ A  _ on the front surrounded by mini diamonds "Alex. Oh my-" Kelly was speechless.

"I figured you already have my heart. I just want everyone to know it." Alex watched Kelly for a few minutes as if she was thinking. 

"I-"

"May I?" Alex asked as she gestured towards the jewelry box.

Kelly nodded. Alex reached forward, lifting the necklace from the box and unclasping the hook in the chain then she linked it around Kelly's neck gently. "Perfect," Alex whispered before leaning forward to kiss Kelly. She cupped her face carefully in her hands as if Kelly was the most delicate treasure she'd ever held.

Kelly drank in the pleasing taste of alcohol and the distinct flavor that was all Alex as her girlfriend kissed her. The heady scent of Honey and strawberry that permeated the air hit her sense much more distinctly now. Alex drew Her forward and Kelly stood up out of her chair. 

"I wanna give you your desert now," Alex whispered as she guided them backwards towards the bedroom.

Kelly couldn't help thinking that this really was going to be a perfect Christmas celebration after all.

**. . . .**

**(The next evening)**

The gentle hum of silent night played through the speaker placed around Lena's penthouse apartment. Kelly looked around the room. Kara and Lena were in the kitchen with J'onn apparently debating who would carve the ham. Alex was already setting out cups for drinks. Alex had made some light joked about the green Christmas sweater with the stylized reindeer picture on it. It looked like something Kara had picked out and all things considered, it likely was. It was both cute and ugly at the same time somehow.

Nia was talking quite animatedly with Eliza near the tree. All the gifts that all the guest had brought for their friends were assembled neatly under the tree. It was a lovely and soft set up that was heartwarming to see. This was a Christmas for the books. All the family was gathered in. 

Kelly noticed a new pair of ruby red earrings sparkling in Nia's ear. The earrings complimented her white dress that she had paired with red heels. Brainy wore a typical black pair of slacks and a white button up. As his hand came up to rest on Nia's shoulder, Kelly noticed what looked to be a black and golden colored Michael Kors' watch on his wrist. The band on the watch was customized with the letters  _ N &B  _ overlapping on one side. It was obvious they had exchanged gifts earlier.

"Kelly, join the conversation," James joked from where he sat on the couch. He was fairly casual in just his blue jeans and red shirt. The shirt looked like it was a gift from Serene. Kelly couldn't explain it but the shirt was nice and looked high quality and warm while also being flattering to his build she supposed. It had the feel of something a woman would pick out for her boyfriend. His santa hat covered his head and tied the look together. 

"Says the man who came in late. " Kelly joked. She subconsciously stroked the new gold chain she wore which sat nicely against her skin, complimenting her dark red dress she had slipped on for the Christmas party tonight.

"That's a gorgeous necklace." Serene complimented her.

Kelly didn't even hear Alex approaching behind her. "Beautiful women deserve beautiful gifts," Alex commented and she hugged Kelly from behind.

"So what did Kelly get you?"James asked Alex.

Alex kissed the side of Kelly's cheek. "An absolutely beautiful gift." Alex' eyes twinkled with joy as Kelly turned to look at her.

"Was it the motorcycle?" Kara asked from across the room.

"Something better," Alex assured them, "a breathtaking gift from my generous, kind hearted girlfriend."

"It was probably something rated X if she won't tell us what it was," Lena teased.

"Was not." Alex laughed

"My innocent ears," Kara mock complained from where she stood.

"Since when are your ears innocent?" Nia jokes. " My innocent ears had to hear what Lena got y-"

"Ughkklkj-" Lena cleared her throat as Kara blushed hard.

The room filled with companionable laughter for a few moments. Brainy walked over towards them. He leaned towards Kelly. "So the wire transfer fast tracked okay then? He spoke quietly. 

"Transfer?" Nia asked.

"My wonderful girlfriend created a Christmas miracle and she let me be a part of it," Alex explained to Nia before she looked at Brainy, " How'd you-"

"I have many skills, including fast tracking a wired transfer of that size so it would go through in a few hours instead of days, " He commented offhandedly. 

Nia leaned in closer to Brainy looking extremely proud of him. 

"So, what exactly is this mystery gift?" Eliza laughed.

Kelly didn't want to brag about it; she had simply done the right thing and after some cozy and warm love making last night she had fallen asleep, wrapped in Alex' embrace and vigorously assured that Alex would definitely have wanted her to do what she did.

"I just let Alex be the hero she already is."Kelly explained, "And in a way we created a Christmas miracle for some deserving Kids.

Eliza smiled approvingly at Kelly. "That's wonderful. I'm so glad Alex has you. You certainly bring out her more sides of her inner hero, just like Lena does with my Kara." 

"Thank you." Kelly absorbed the compliment as she looked around, glad her Christmas Conundrum had worked out so well.

"I'm carving the Ham," J'onn told them all as he raised the knife. Kelly couldn't help but think of the Center being able to do a Christmas meal this year and how Ramon and Juana's who had been worried just yesterday about losing the center were probably sharing a miracle Christmas meal with all the kids; With Alex hand in hers, she felt something very very right warming her heart.

**FIN**

Thank you for reading! Please leave Questions, comments, constructive criticism and kudos. I hope you all enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Merry Christmas!! Thank you all for reading. This story is kind of a nod to Azie constant involvement with Charities of one sort or another. I think what Kelly ends up doing is very emotionally in character and fits the spirit of who Kelly is very well. It's also a nod to those "Help out a stranger" type Christmas stories. 


End file.
